Captivity: Behind the Walls
by umbrellaleg
Summary: You never know what can happen between these four walls...


This story is about Hermione geting kidnapped and all that and although it may seem pretty cliche now i promise it will get better.

Now whether or not Hermione should survive this event is up to the readers, xD

**Disclaimer: I DO not own the Harry Potter series**, sadly it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

You know i have no idea what purpose these disclaimers prove, it's kind of obvious that we don't own it. Its kind of why we write FAN MADE FICTIONS about it, hahaha, well anyway enjoy the first chapter

* * *

"Harry. Ron. Aren't you guys excited? Were finally our Hogsmeade trip" Hermione said enthusiastically from between her two friends as they walked through a bustling walkway.

"Well yeah I guess" Harry said turning to face her, "I mean really the only thing that Ron and I were going to do was visit Honeydukes."

"Yea what he said" Ron spoke with a certain drool coming out of his mouth.

"Oh please, is that really all you were going to do, don't you want to look at the bookstore here?"

"Well Hermione not really, no" Ron said already heading towards his favorite candy shop, Harry following closely behind.

"You know what guys, you go on ahead I'm going to see if the bookstore has anything on mythical creatures for our test in Hagrid's" with that Hermione split from Harry and Ron with a final wave.

How was she supposed to know that it was really her final wave or even glimpse of them for a long time?

Hermione had spent about 15 minutes before purchasing a book and leaving the store, and then from there she would proceed walking to Honeydukes where she would meet up with her friends. She was however unable to fulfill the last part of that statement due to a slight inconvenience.

* * *

"_Finally I found the book; I thought I'd never find It, I mean really this book went out of print years ago it's a miracle they had it". _Hermione rambled for a few more moments glorifying the stock of books they had.

"_Well I'd better catch up to Harry and Ron although I doubt they are missing me. I can see it now, Ron shoving his face full of candy, I swear one day he's going to become a diabetic with the amount of sweets he intakes in a sitting." _Hermione started to giggle to herself imagining Ron while she was stepping out of the bookstore.

"Laughing in the face of death are we?

"You are most definitely a Gryffindor Miss Granger" Hermione turned quickly to face the speaker and gasped to see a cloaked figure, a Death Eater. Her next response was to "Get Away" as fast as she could, but as much as she would have liked to move she could not. The Death Eater had only been so kind as to grab Hermione by her thick hair causing a small gasp of pain in response and dragging her into the Forbidden Forest with extreme speed which nearly seemed impossible because of the Death Eater's large build. However as she was ripped from her place and dragged away unknown to the bystanders of Hogsmeade she did drop her newly purchased book in the dirt.

Hermione, opening her mouth to scream immediately after her brain registered the situation was halted by the Death Eater. He had stopped and firmly covered her mouth one of his massive hands although with the size of his mitts it covered the bottom half of her face. "Tsk, tsk. Trying to holler are we? Well there's no use in trying to take you willingly now is there?"

Hermione had officially begun to panic now, her mind shooting obvious thoughts across her brain, "_Take me?! Take me where! I'm getting kidnapped and no one notices I can't believe it, how could this be happening?!_"

The masked Death Eater began digging his free hand into her pocket finding her only source of power, her wand, and taking it out. "Don't worry you won't be needing this anymore" The Death Eater said waving the wand in front of her face snapping it effortlessly into two pieces with one hand, using only his palm and thumb, then proceeded to discard them on the ground leaving Hermione in shock.

Hermione was running out of options to escape so she had decided to do what muggles would normally do when in such a crisis by kicking the attacker where it hurts. She shot her leg forward using as much force she could muster straight in between the enemy's legs.

The Death Eater keeled over to the ground crouched over in pain. Hermione seeing success in her plan turned to run but was immediately stopped. Except this time it was not because some low life Death Eater resorted to yanking on her hair.

A second Death Eater had come out from further in the forest behind them and hexed Hermione with a full body-binding curse, immediately causing her limbs to stick to her body, thus causing her to topple over where she previously stood mid-stride.

"Get up you fool!" The second Death Eater shouted while he walked over to kick the first in the gut. "I gave you a perfect opportunity to have some fun like you begged, mess around with her, and you utterly failed and almost let her get away. I'm taking over."

"_That does not sound good. They're going to take me and there's nothing I can do about it." _Hermione thought finally submitting to her current predicament.

That was also the last thing Hermione could remember before being knocked out by a second hex.

* * *

Hermione woke up to black all around and she had no idea what time it was or where she was. She willed her body forward expecting to move but was shocked when she thrusted forward before rebounding back into an invisible surface. Feeling pressure on her wrists and ankles she was able to come to the conclusion that she was bound to either a wall or table, however, because the room was pitch black she was unaware which direction was up.

"_I wonder if Harry and Ron have realized I'm missing yet?" _Hermione had thought in vain. When all of a sudden she could hear footsteps coming in her general direction from the outside, then as if confirming her, the door to her "cell" was opened letting in a burst of light causing her to turn away briskly.

"Oh look who's up" Hermione had recognized that voice, it was kidnapper number one. She had turned her head back to see if he was still wearing his mask, he was. _"Great"._

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked him already knowing the answer. "Why am I here you ask--" he laughed, though slightly muffled because of his mask, "--well girlie you are here as a lure. A type of hostage if you will"

"_I knew it, they want Harry"_ she said monotonously to herself as she had well anticipated that as the answer.

"But do you know why **I** am here?" He began walking closer to her while she was still strapped on the wall (as she just realized). Wrists bound together above her head, ankles shackled together below barely grazing the floor, a perfect position to be attacked in.

"No" She muttered aloud fearing the worst as he continued closer and closer to her figure. "Well I'll tell you, I'm here for revenge. You really hurt me when you kicked me; got me into trouble too" He said with a vicious smile clearly forming in the small gap for his mouth from inside his mask as his voice was rising. "I'm going to enjoy this…" and with that he punched Hermione squarely in the face as a sickening crunch could be heard, blood oozing from her now broken nose.

"Aww, did I just punch your pretty little face?" he mocked "Here let me help you" he delivered another blow except this time to her abdomen. She swore that she could feel her heart jump on impact, "There now your pretty little face matches your pretty little body" he laughed as she spluttered blood from the depths of her mouth dripping out and down her face. She refused to make any sounds of pain through the entire beating, but as soon as he left she would wail out in agony.

"_Relax, Hermione it could've been worse, for example he could've raped you instead" _she thought to herself trying to think of the other, more terrible, things that could have happened to her trying to make her now beaten form seem less significant.

With the Death Eater satisfied he left leaving Hermione alone, bound to wall, and with a broken nose. Sure it was painful but she was not about to satisfy him with that knowledge. The only fact that had brought her major discomfort was that no matter how hard she tried to ignore the pain she could not. The warm, thick, blood left over in her mouth as well as the steady stream from her nose down to her lips where she could taste it, over and over, bothered her. Her blood had the odd taste of metal, 'metallic-e' the one word, even if it wasn't a real word that seemed to fit the obscure flavor on her taste buds. It served as a reminder to her, telling her what just happened and playing the memory over again in her mind repeatedly causing the sensations of pain, 'metallic-ness', and the warmth of the gooey liquid on her skin.

Hermione figuring that no more Death Eaters would come and disturb her after that little incident leaving her to suffer emotionally dosed off to a dreamless sleep hoping to pass time quickly as she prayed to be released from her prison, soon.

* * *

"Hey Ron, our time to spend at Hogsmeade is ending soon, what do you think is taking Hermione so long?" Harry said staring out a window into the distance from inside Honeydukes.

"Relax, I'm sure she just found a really good book and got carried away" Ron spoke in-between chewing the candy they had just bought.

"I don't know usually when Hermione says she's going to do something she does." Harry said uneasily as they exited the store. "Harry calm down you're over-reacting. How much you wanna bet she's already gone back to the castle?" Ron said confidently, already heading down the path back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Harry says finally submitting to Ron's idea "well I guess we'd better get back before we get in trouble"

Harry woke up the next day not seeing Hermione at all before he went to bed the night before, or at breakfast that morning. He had not found that absence extremely odd though, because sometimes Hermione would skip out on breakfast to read in the library, but Harry did admit that it created an unnerving feeling within him. It was not until his first class with her that he was sure something happened to Hermione because there was one fact that everyone in Hogwarts knew and that is Hermione Granger is NEVER late for class, ever, let alone absent.

"What is it Potter, Weasley, no Granger today?

"Such a pity, whatever will we do without an obnoxious Gryffindor to flaunt off their vast knowledge of everything to everyone" Snape had commented after taking roll earning a laugh from the Slytherins. "I wonder how a girl like her even got into Gryffindor she is much too smart for the likes of you."

"Don't talk about Hermione like that! You're just jealous because none of your scumbag Slytherins can compare to her" Ron acidly replied to Snape as though attempting to stop his comments in their tracks.

"Well then just let her know that she has detention with me when she returns" Snape returned slyly countering Ron's comment.

"What!? What for?" Ron and Harry shouted back at him. "For skipping class and for Mr. Weasley's out of place comment now ten points from Gryffindor" Snape replied harshly.

"But she's NOT skipping class!" Harry yelled in a loud outburst. "Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape responded as cool as ice although Harry's comment caused a strange glint in his obsidian eyes.

After class when Snape left, Harry had pulled Ron aside "Ron, something's up with Hermione. She never misses a class" he said with worry. "Yeah you're right, but you never know, maybe she really was skipping. Maybe she was doing extra research on the Horcruxes" he said the last part quietly so no one would overhear before pushing Harry's arm off him proceeding out of the room.

"Come on Ron, this is important I think we should go tell Dumbledore" Harry said trying to convince Ron that something really had happened to Hermione.

"Alright, but can we go after lunch?" Ron requested "RON!? Hermione is missing and all you're thinking about is _FOOD_?" Harry gaped in amazement to Ron's denseness. "Fine, fine, you win Harry. We can go now" Ron said looking rather sad that he would be missing out on lunch rather than to the fact that their best friend was missing.

As Harry forced Ron to rush with him to the Headmaster's Room they crashed into a bustling Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron stumbled for an apology only to be hastily interrupted by her, "Hurry you two, Professor Dumbledore has just called an emergency Order meeting". Harry and Ron were surprised that they did not get scolded for running into her first but then nodded before she hastily pulled them along hurrying to the Headmaster's Room together.

When they arrived to the Headmaster's entrance Professor McGonagall told the gargoyle statue "Licorice Wands" as the staircase appeared afterward. When they reached the top bursting into the Dumbledore's room Harry was stunned to see that everyone in The Order was already standing in the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, how nice of you to join and save us the trouble of finding you" Dumbledore had said fixing his spectacles. "As I'm sure Professor McGonagall has already informed you that I have just called a very short notice emergency meeting. You see Professor Snape and I were just discussing Hermione's absence in class today. Would you happen to know anymore about this?" he inquired gathering the attention of the other Order members.

"Well you see Professor that is why we were coming up here originally" Harry had started feeling nervous that entire Order was there "We haven't seen her since yesterdays Hogmeade trip."

"Harry, I want you to tell us _exactly_ what happened yesterday" Dumbledore said stressing the importance of the subject. The entire Order just sat there as Harry filled them in on what had happened yesterday from his perspective.

"This is what I feared" Dumbledore began "it appears that Hermione has been taken by Lord Voldemort" his statement immediately caused an uproar in the room. "Voldemort!" "What do they want with Hermione?" "Those scumbags" "Let's go get her!" the comments continued.

"I don't understand how you're so sure Dumbledore" Ex-Professor Lupin spoke out above the crowd, the statement automatically approved.

"Well Remus, Severus has informed me that Lord Voldemort has been planning a way to get Harry's attention for some time now. I assure you I had no idea that this meant that Miss Granger was going to be kidnapped though" Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Wait!" Harry burst out "You knew Voldemort was planning something?!" Harry was clearly angry as he had all the right to be after all he just found out that his best friend was taken because of him. Dumbledore just sat there letting Harry rant on only to be saved by Lupin. "Harry, calm down, Professor Dumbledore didn't know exactly what Lord Voldemort was going to do" he assured.

"It's not that he didn't know what he was going to do, but that he DIDN'T tell me or Ron what he was going to do and especially Hermione!" Harry said getting furious "Besides wouldn't Snape know what Voldemort was planning!? He's a Death Eater!"

"Potter, listen to me, I was not informed of these plans. The Dark Lord only told those who were directly involved with it." Snape entered the conversation. "That's no excuse to not tell me what was going on! And now because of your stupid mistake my BEST friend is probably being tortured!" Harry was slowly breaking down inside realizing that if Hermione died it would all be his fault.

"Don't worry Harry we'll find her" Tonks said having watched from the sidelines long enough. "I'm sure she'll be just fine they can't do anything to her if they want you"

What Tonks said was true, and Harry eventually succumbed to the idea too.

"Alright now that Harry is fine, we'll begin the search plan, but first I think it is necessary to see the abduction site that way we can inform The Ministry" With that said all the people in the room began filing out and walk towards the bookstore.

Everyone remained silent as they all walked out of the castle to Hogsmeade retracing "The Golden Trio's" steps from yesterday til they got to the bookstore. "Well this is the place Professor Dumbledore" Ron said as we came to the front of the store.

"Everyone look around, there might be some kind of clue as to what exactly happened" Dumbledore said scanning the grounds.

"Hey Ron, Dumbledore, look at this…" Harry was pointing to the ground where an overturned book laid, no doubt one about Mythical Creatures near the back of the building. Dumbledore went over to the book and examined it quickly. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is Hermione's."

The other Order members seeing the book began to search the back of the building more carefully, as they were doing this Lupin noticed drag marks in the dirt motioning everyone to follow him near the Forbidden Forest. It was there that Ron found Hermione's broken wand, then nothing, the clues ran out there.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing more we can do but set up a real search party, and hope for the best" Dumbledore said solemnly before grabbing the broken wand from the ground. "I'll inform the Ministry, now we'd better get you two back to school, classes aren't over yet" he gestured to Harry and Ron.

* * *

Alright, first chapter down who knows how many left to go YAY!

Now I do have one request and that is for you to review to this chapter. I would appreciate constructive critism if you must say something negative and thoughts about the plot are always welcome.

~ Peace Out


End file.
